Une goutte de couleur
by Diri-chan
Summary: OS Kairi est un jeune homme sensible qui ne sait pas comment faire face à ce frère trop parfait. Alors, Kairi fuit.


**Auteur : **Diri-chan

**Disclaimer** : Peach Girl ne m'appartient pas, ce qui suit est le travail d'une fan !

**Note** : Pas de fanfiction de Peach Girl. Je fouille un peu plus et je trouve quelques commentaires désolant sur ce manga. J'ai pris le partie, il y a longtemps déjà, de croire qu'en chaque création, il y a quelques choses de bien. Ça peut être un détail infime, une idée, un cadrage, un dessin, une manière de tourner l'entrée d'un personnage … Ca peut se cacher dans les plus petits fragments de l'histoire, mais quelques parts, il y a quelques choses de bien. Ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas aimer, de détester, de haïr quelque chose… Peach Girl, ce n'est pas juste une ambiance, c'est un rythme, une écriture assez théâtrale, des personnages qui savent se faire aussi horripilant qu'attachant, comme beaucoup d'êtres vivants … Ils ne sont pas aussi lisses qu'on le voudrait ou pas assez rugueux, mais ils sont eux. Si vous n'aimez pas ce manga, passez votre chemin, oubliez le. Si vous n'aimez pas ce manga, ne prenez ni la peine de lire ces mots, ni celle de lire cette fanfiction.

**Une goutte de couleur**

L'air était froid sur ses joues mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Il ne sentait pas plus les grains de sables qui se glissaient dans ses baskets et le vacarme des vagues n'atteignaient pas ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette bouée de sauvetage au loin. Elle dansait entre les flots déchainés. La mer se faisait sauvage, le ciel se déchirait en milles nuances de gris et sous ses pieds, le sol s'effondrait.

Elle portait son pendentif. Il avait encore réussit. Il était beau, charmeur, mignon, attentif, adorable, parfait, excellent, promit à un brillant avenir, doux, … Un prince charmant, une utopie, un mythe. Voilà qui était son adverse, son frère. Alors, il se tenait là, sur cette plage, entouré par des surfeurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il les regardait partir affronter les éléments, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait aimé être capable d'un tel courage, mais quand il avait compris, il avait seulement fui. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, il ne pouvait combattre cette chimère.

Il sentit sa poitrine se fendre un peu plus, lorsqu'il repensa à tous ces mots cruels que son frère avait jadis prononcés ! Cette fille était trop laide, trop grosse, trop imparfaite, trop humaine pour lui. Aux yeux du jeune homme, il n'y avait pas plus faux que cela, mais ça lui allait ! Il était d'accord pour qu'elle soit rabaissée, raillée, méprisée par lui, tant que cet imbécile ne la charmait pas. Il l'aurait protégé. Il l'aurait rassurée. Il l'aurait aimé. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, mais elle lui avait préféré un mirage … Le prince charmant, l'homme idéal, parfait sous tous les abords. Méprisant, pourri, putride à l'intérieur, mais qu'importe, il ne laissait personne s'approcher réellement. Personne ne pouvait sentir l'odeur aigre qui s'échappé de son cœur. Seul son petit frère, Kairi, avait pu comprendre …

Le jeune homme resta là, à contempler cette bouée, toujours vaillante, un point orange dans un monde gris. Par moment elle s'enfonçait et disparaissait sous les vagues insistantes. C'est là qu'il comprit. Misao était heureuse que son frère la regarde, la touche, lui offre des pendentifs, lui dise des mots tendres. Ryō était heureux en manipulant des filles … C'était un équilibre précaire, instable, prêt à tomber pour se répandre en larmes, mais c'était néanmoins un équilibre. Misao souriait pour le moment et il ne pouvait ni la faire descendre en douceur de ce mirage, ni combattre sa cause, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est disparaître et les laisser jouer les acrobates d'un soir.

Le ciel sembla se faire plus sombre et il entendit soudain avec netteté le fracas des vagues. Il murmura une phrase, une jeune surfeuse se tourna vers lui en lui demandant de répéter plus fort. Le vent s'était levé et sifflait à leurs oreilles. Kairi ne se répéta pas. Il retira ses chaussures et observa ses doigts de pied dans le sable fin. Un décor de rêve.

Il attrapa une petite planche et sourit à la jeune fille, entretenant une étrange illusion à son tour : il n'était là que pour s'amuser. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, quelques part, la vie n'était qu'un jeu et au centre de sa partie, il y avait inscrit en caractères gras : « Game over ». Il ne frémit pas lorsque ses pieds pénétrèrent dans l'eau. Il ne ralentit pas lorsqu'une vague tenta de faucher ses genoux. Il continua, sans trembler lorsque l'eau frôla ses hanches, puis son nombril. Il se coucha à moitié sur la petite planche de fortune. Son regard était brulant à cause du sel qui s'y était déjà glissait, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de larmes, ses bras commencèrent leurs funestes danses. Il s'éloignait de la plage, il cherchait à avancer, encore, encore un peu, encore … Là-bas, dans le lointain, il y avait toujours cette petite bouée. Il allait l'atteindre, puis il nagerait encore, jusqu'au moment où il ne nagerait plus.

Il repensa à Misao et à Ryō, peut-être comprendraient-ils sa souffrance ? Peut-être qu'ils se sentiraient coupables ? Ils auraient raisons. Il poussa laborieusement la planche sur le côté et son soutien envolé, il commença à couler. Il savait nager. Légèrement. Dans une piscine, en se tenant près du bord … En pleine mer, avec du courant et d'immenses vagues qui le portaient très haut avant de le couler sans aucune pitié, c'était différent. Il entendit des cris, loin, derrière lui. Sans doute les surfeurs qui commençaient à comprendre. Il n'était pas allé dans l'eau avec l'intention d'en ressortir. Cette mer déchaînait serait son tombeau.

Il avala une première gorgée d'eau salée et il paniqua. Ça n'allait pas être aussi rapide et non douloureux qu'il l'aurait aimé. Il repensa, en gesticulant pour remonter à la surface, à Misao. Elle était belle à ses yeux. Certes potelés, mais sa peau semblait douce, tendre, elle se prêtait aux baisers les plus purs. Une image fugace de Ryō l'entourant de ses bras, de ses épines, pour la blesser, suffit à l'anesthésier de nouveau. Combattre ne servait à rien. Il avala un peu plus d'eau, mais il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, il n'y avait que ce son dans ses tempes. Cette pulsation horripilante. Ah oui. Son cœur. Il aurait déjà dû lâcher prise et pourtant il continuait de battre, furieusement. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, aucune possibilité de retraite, il ne le laissait pas mourir en paix ! Il avala volontairement un peu plus d'eau, maudissant ce stupide organe qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner au silence. Tout se troubla et il eut la sensation étrange de bras autour de lui, puis d'un courant d'air glacé sur son visage et de son corps qui tremblait. Il faisait froid. Autour de lui, les ténèbres et cette sensation de ne pas être seul. C'était ça, la mort ? Alors ça lui allait très bien.

On frappa sa poitrine, ses joues, on poussa l'air dans son corps. Il sentit des cheveux qui caressaient sa peau. Une toux terrible déchira sa gorge alors qu'il vomissait de l'eau. De l'eau de mer. Ses yeux luttèrent pour s'ouvrir. Sa tête … Il avait si mal à la tête. Il sentit, avec une trop grande précision chaque grain de sable sous ses doigts. Il referma le poing. Il était sur la plage, il n'avait pas réussi. On l'avait arraché aux bras délicieux qui le berçaient. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et son regard chargé de haine se posa sur ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Il referma les yeux. Il voulait fuir. Il allait fuir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans un lieu où on ne le retiendrait pas.


End file.
